I Wish to See You
by sesshomaru-kagome654
Summary: Katara is not with the group. Read to find out why. Just something random that I wrote. I may not continue unless you guys want me to.


**I don't own the characters!** Katara is left behind for 2 weeks and is on a mission to make peace in the Fire Nation. Can she make and keep peace with herself? And can she admit that she likes the Fire Lord? POV- the point of view, N- normal, the first letter is the name of a person or the view.

KPOV…

I watched as Zuko was crowned the Fire Lord. I was happy for him. I had changed clothes so that I blended in the crowd. It was dusk as Zuko gave his speech after being crowned. When he finished I moved in the shadows quietly until I was at the cave I called my temporary home. My friends had left me behind two weeks ago today. I made sure no one was around as I changed so that I was The Red Spirit. I was known as The Red Spirit or as The Red Demon. I stole from the rich and gave to the poor. I heard rumors of the Blue Spirit. He was said to keep the peace but I never believed it. I ran through the streets after my target. I got to where he was and found The Blue Spirit watching the target as well. I made sure that the man knew that what he did was wrong and that if he did it again he was in trouble with the law. Soon dawn was almost here when I noticed that the Blue Spirit was following me. I lost him several miles in the city and went to my home. Tonight, I was just finishing my tenth target when he started towards me. I made sure the man did what he was supposed to.

"Tell me who you really are," he demanded.

"Only if you tell me who you are," I replied.

"Alright," he said.

We were alone so we turned our backs to each other and were about to pull our masks off when Aang, Sokka, Toph, Momo, and Appa showed up. I dashed into the woods and watched as they walked around.

"Hey, Momo are you sure that she is here?" Aang asked.

I realized they came back for me. I saw The Blue Spirit walk towards them so I jumped on his back and wrestled him to the ground. We had been so caught up in our fight that we did not realize that my friends were there watching.

"Five says The Red Spirit wins," Toph bet.

"Ten says The Blue Spirit wins," the boys said.

I felt a banded. So I was quick and pinned him to the ground and grabbed my katana and held it to his neck. I knew who it was but I really didn't care.

"So Fire Lord tell me how it feels to be beaten by a girl," I simply said.

"(Growl) I shall never be beaten by a girl!" he spat.

"Aw… Too bad so sad. Want to try again?" I teased.

He tried to knock me off but failed horribly. I took his mask off and saw his face. It really was Zuko.

"What happened to seeing each other at the same time?" he questioned.

"Well, that has changed. Now I have to go," was all I said.

I left a shocked and horrified Fire Lord behind along with my old friends. When I got to the cave I changed and hid my stuff at the end of the cave. I made a wall of ice that only I could take down. I heard a rock being kicked but just ignored it and went to sleep. I woke up and found that I was not alone. I could tell that there was someone on the other side of the ice wall I put up earlier. I got into the clothes that I had been given when I got a job. I unfroze the exit to my little cave home.

NPOV…

Katara went to work while Aang and the others talked to Zuko about his little problem with being the fire lord.

Toph told them that they needed to find Katara so that her father would calm down a little. Sokka suggested that they split-up and look for her that way. Zuko told them about the carnival will be there in two weeks and it's a once in a life time thing. They agreed to try to find her there as well when it came time to do it. Katara worked at a tea shop seven and a half blocks from the castle where Zuko lived. Aang and the others entered the shop with Zuko and his uncial. The shop owner had Katara serve them while he took care of the tea.

Katara was different from when her friends last saw her. To them, she looked like any other woman from the fire nation, just with darker skin and lighter hair. Zuko noticed her and wondered if she was seeing anyone. When Katara got to their table she asked nicely what she could get them to drink. Zuko and his uncial wanted apple cinnamon tea, while Toph, Aang, and Sokka wanted some honey and orange mixed tea. Katara got the tea that was wanted for Zuko and the others when someone stood up and hit the tray and made it so that the tea dumped all over poor Katara. She disappeared into the kitchen and went to the locker room and changed into her spare outfit.

She told her boss what happened and he gave her some more tea and sent her out there again. When the guy was about to do it again Zuko told him to stay in his seat so that Katara could get through and the guy said no but then realized that he just said no to the lord and immediately apologized and stayed in his seat. Katara got over to her friends and set the tea down in front of the right person. She smiled and thanked Zuko for his help because that guy always does that and the outfit she had on was her last work uniform. Zuko told her that she was welcome because the guy was a dork and she was working really hard. She smiled and thanked him again and went back to work. When Katara went back to their table she asked them if she could get them anything else or if they wanted some more tea.

They asked for some more tea and some sweets to go with it. She left and went to get what her friends wanted when her attention was pulled to a table that had people who were trying to take their shirts off and stand on the tables near theirs. When Katara got the people to leave for trying to espouse themselves in public. Katara got what was needed and passed them out to all of the right tables and when she got to her friends she gave them the ones they wanted. She apologized for taking so long. They told her that it was alright. Zuko asked her when she got off and she told him at five every night, Zuko nodded.

Katara asked why he wanted to know and he just smiled as said that he was just curious. When it was time for Katara to leave work she was more than ready. Zuko was waiting for her when she saw him. They talked and had a good time. Zuko found that Katara was single and was looking for love but she spent most of her time working. Zuko admitted that he was looking for love as well and asked if she wanted to hang out again. Katara smiled and agreed to it.

When Katara got to her cave she got what she needed and was ready for the night. She got to where she needed to be and saw that the Blue Spirit was on the other side watching her. Katara waited and watched what happened. When it was time for her to act she went for it. She did what she needed to and went to her next destination when she was caught. Zuko followed her as far as he could before he had to turn around. He never saw her get caught. Katara looked out at the sky with tear filled eyes because it was the one night that her powers weren't strong enough to get her out. So she decided to risk it.

"BLUE SPIRIT! HELP!" she yelled.

When she yelled for help she was struck with something hard. After she yelled she fell unconscious. Zuko heard Katara's cry for help and ran as fast as he could to get to her. When he found the guys he saw that Katara was unconscious and was worried because she was bleeding. He made a plan and set it into action and attacked. He got to the net that held Katara and cut it. He made it so that she was over his shoulder and took off quicker than ever before. He got Katara to a place that only he knew of.

5 hours later…

Katara she came around and saw Zuko. He didn't have his mask on so she saw his face.

"You're awake. Good now tell me what you are doing here and why" was all he said.

Katara sighed and said, "I am-"

"I don't care who you are, I just want to know why you do what you do," he said.

"Well, you are a true jerk. I'm not telling you anything. Thanks for the help but I am leaving now. Don't be surprised if things get worse after I leave."

Katara got up and took off as fast as possible. She got to where she wanted to be and got the things she needed and left. She got to the boat and was the first person to sign up to leave. She wrote her real name and was on the boat the next day. Zuko got the list and saw Katara's name at the top. He was shocked that she was the first to leave and she didn't bother to say goodbye or let him know somehow that she was there in the first place. Zuko looked out the window and decided to send the gang a message that he knew where Katara was. When they got there he told them that she had actually been working at the tea shop that they were at yesterday and that she was the first one whose name was on the list to leave. They were all shocked to hear that.

Meanwhile with Katara…

She was on the boat and decided to go into the cabin she was given with three other girls. Katara sat there on her bed missing her friends and the one she liked more than a friend but not love with all of her heart. She made some water swirl around her fingers while she thought of those she cared for.

Back in the Fire nation…

Zuko waited for the day to end so that he could look for the Red Spirit so that he could say sorry for what he said the night before. When night came he looked everywhere for Katara but couldn't find her anywhere. He checked all the places that he remembers seeing her but she was not there. He missed her more than he thought he would if she left. He did what he knew that he should do, he did what the Red Spirit started. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her close to him and ask no beg her to stay there with him.

On the ship…

Katara watched as the sky darkened and started to miss The Blue Spirit more than she thought she would. She wanted to go to be with her friends. It took until the middle of the next day to reach the Earth Kingdom. When the ship got there Katara went and got a room to stay in and went job hunting. It took five days but she found a job at a tea shop.

With Zuko…

Zuko had finished with what he was doing when a message arrived for him. He opened it but had to put it down because Aang and some ambassadors walked in. After five hours of arguments and disagreements, they all left and Zuko went back to work forgetting all about the letter that he had gotten.

Seven hours later…

Zuko found the letter lying on his bed where the servant had laid it. He looked at it and decided to read it in the morning. The next day he wound up being so busy that it took all of five days to finish what was needed to be done. When he found the message once again he found that it was not in the best of shape because of all the places it had been placed and moved to. He decided to go ahead and read it.

 _Dear Nephew_

 _I hope you are well. I just hired someone you may know and wanted to see if you can come to Ba Sing Se for a cup of tea with me and my new assistant. She is quiet and shy but she is really good when it comes to making tea. She refuses to talk above a whisper but she is sweet. The only time she will talk louder as if she has to deal with a customer that is trying to trash the shop and espouse them self in front of others. Otherwise, she is quiet. If you can find time to come to the shop that would be great._

 _Sincerely, Iroh_

Zuko decided that it was time to hang out with his uncial for more than two minutes. So he had his planners make room in his schedule for a day with his uncial at the tea shop. The next day he was on his way to Ba Sing Se with Aang, Toph, Sokka, Momo, and Appa. When they got there they saw Iroh walking with a young lady.

Zuko called out, "Uncial are you not going to greet your Nephew?"

Iroh turned and saw Zuko and the others and smiled. He turned to the young lady and they heard him tell her to go back to shop and start some tea for their guest. She nodded and went ahead to the shop. Iroh walked with them to the shop and when they got there they saw the girl from before trying to get a man to keep his shirt on.

She finally said, "Put your butt back on that chair and keep your shirt on if you wish to be able to come back here again."

The man hollered, "Only if you give me a kiss!"

They all watched as the girl swiftly pulled the table cloth out from under the guy and said, "Since you refuse to do as you are asked to do you shall not be allowed back in here again now pay for the tea and get out."

The guy did as he was told to and left. Iroh told them that what happened was something that he was used to because it happens at least three to four times a day. They all got a table and waited for the girl to return. When she showed up she had at tea tray filled with cups, a tea pot, and some cookies.

She placed the tea on the table and said quietly said, "Here is the tea you wanted Iroh. I also made some treats to go with it. Enjoy."

She went to the kitchen and was cleaning up in there while Iroh talked to the others. Iroh told them about what was going on there and how things have been peaceful beside the people that try to cause trouble in the shop. Sokka asked if Iroh had seen Katara because she had been on the boat that was headed there. Iroh told them that he had not seen her. Zuko asked what the name of the girl was. Iroh told them that her name was Amber and that she was a water bender. Sokka asked if she ever talked about any family members. Iroh told him that she never mentioned any family members except for the fact that her mother died but that was it. Then they all heard a female voice sing

 _Waking up to see that everything is OK_

 _Th first time in my life and now it's so great_

 _Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

 _I think about the little things that make life great_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't let it pass you by_

 _I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

 _The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

 _Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

 _It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

 _I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling_

 _It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _Makes you wanna cry_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _Please don't go away_

 _Cause I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by_

Then it all went quiet.

They all started talking when Zuko asked, "So uncial I know that you remodeled the shop but is the restroom still in the same place or did you move it?"

Iroh said, "Well the public one has to be fixed so you can use the one for those who work here and I am sure that you know where that is or do I have to show you?"

"I know where it is uncial just wanted to know if you decided to move it or not."

With that Zuko went into the kitchen and found Ember there cleaning the dishes and cooking some treats. He watched her for a moment and then went to the restroom.

KPOV…

I watched from the sink as Zuko went to the restroom. I took care of the goodies I was making and I accidentally burned my hands. I hissed at the pain that shot through them as I touched the tray. I was about to heal my hands when someone came up behind me. I turned and saw that it was Zuko. I was going to saw something but Zuko grabbed my hands gently and put them in the water. I had to admit that the water felt good on my burned hands. He told me to be careful and that I should not touch the tray when it was hot. I couldn't help but blush at his touch. I was nerves about letting him touch my hands. I healed my hands and watched as Zuko left the kitchen to go back to the others. I got the tea and other goodies and took them to where they were wanted.

NPOV…

Zuko and the others watched Katara serve the tea and goodies. Iroh called her over and she showed up and asked if they needed anything. Sokka asked her for her address. Katara told him that, that is none of his business. Sokka poked fun of her for the fact that she was small, quiet, shy, and a wuss. Katara bent the cold tea and dumped it all over his lap. Iroh chuckled and told Sokka that Katara was small, quiet, and shy but she was not a wuss. Katara gave everyone some fresh tea and left the rest of the goodies for them to eat.

After a little while, the shop was empty and Katara finished cleaning the shop. Katara left the shop after she locked it so that no one could get into it. Iroh and the others waited for Katara to finish so that they could all walk together. Katara talked with everyone and then stopped. Iroh asked why she stopped and she said that she was at her temporarily home. Sokka asked if she lived in a hotel and Katara told him that she is just staying there until she could get a real home. Katara went into her hotel room and went to bed. The others went to where they were staying and went to bed.

The next day Katara was able to sleep in at least that was before someone knocked on the door and had her awake. Katara realized what day it was and got ready and left checking out. Katara showed up at another hotel and got a room for two months. She went to work and found that Iroh was surprised to see her. He asked what she was doing there for she had the day off. Katara admitted that she was bored and needed something to do. Iroh let her stay and work for a while. It was around three in the afternoon when Katara decided that she had worked enough for the day and went to Iroh who agreed to let her leave work. Katara walked around Ba Sing Se when she walked into Zuko and the gang. She had been looking at a list of things that she needed to get before the day was over when she had walked into someone. She had been falling when Aang reached out and grabbed her hand to keep her on her feet. She apologized for walking into Zuko when he told her that it was alright.

Then Zuko asked, "So Amber what had you real distracted?"

Katara blushed and said in a low voice, "I was merrily looking at a list of things I need before I go back to my hotel room. Why do you ask?"

Zuko smiled and said, "Because you look like someone who pays attention to everything around you."

Aang invited her to go with them for they were getting things for their stay as well. They stop at different places for different things and when they all had what was needed they headed towards where they wanted to go next. Katara walked with them and wound up going shopping with Toph for some clothes. Toph and Katara got dresses that looked similar but were different. Katara's was blue and white with an open back and connected to her wrists and with beading that was the most beautiful to be seen. Toph's was just like Katara's but it was in earth bender colors the beading though went from the bottom to the top in swirling designs that were gorges. They walked back to the guys and found that they were talking to someone that knew Katara's real identity. Katara turned and started to walk away when the man called out her cover up name.

"Hey, Amber! What are you doing here? Why aren't you at work you street rat."

Katara continued walking until she was behind the tea shop that she worked at. She wanted nothing more than for that man to just leave her alone. She walked back to her room and went to bed. The next day she went to work and the day was going just fine until the man showed up and started to run his mouth.

 **Please give suggestions as to what you would like to see happen. Sorry for any spelling errors. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
